The Funniest Country In The World
by Neko Nya54
Summary: America finds out he's the funniest country in the world and decides to rub it in everyones faces at the next world meeting. my first hetalia story. read and review. please be nice


**So apparently there's a list of the funniest country's. I heard it on the radio and I was like, Great story idea. So here it is. Hope it doesn't suck. Also I'm sorry about any OOCness or spelling and grammatical errors there may be.**

**As for my other stories, there's that whole writers block thing going on where I cant finish the chapters I'm writing sorry, I'm trying.**

The Funniest Country In The World

Late as usual, America came running in to the meeting room, this time in Germany, with a lap top in his arms.

"Hey! Guys! I have to show you this!" he shouted running and in a random fit of clumsiness tripped over his feet and tumbled in to the meeting table, leaving a rather large crack in the wood.

"Oh god, America, what is it now?" England asked, already annoyed with his former colony, as America picked himself up and rubbing his head checking to make sure his computer was okay before he turned his attention to England, blue eyes sparkling.

"I was surfing the internet yesterday, and I found out that I'm the funniest country in the world." the blonde nation said looking proudly at England.

"That's ridiculous you bloody git, you cant possibly be the funniest." England said in his denial, he was always competing with the stubborn git. France, taking interest in the conversation, piped up.

"What am I on the list, _Amérique_?" the Frenchman asked. America, who was loving the attention he was getting as the other countries surrounded him trying to find out what they were as well, opened his lap top and set it on the table. After quickly closing out a page that hopefully no body saw, he finally got to the results page of the poll.

"France, your like 20. " France scoffed.

"I thought I would be higher on the list." he looked at the screen. "Hey _Espagne_, your third on the list." The Spaniard smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"I really didn't think I would be so far up on the list."

Germany walked in as everybody crowded more around America and his lap top, mostly to see where they were on the list and rub it in each others faces, the German frowned at the disorderly conduct of his fellow nations. Yes, he was late for the first time since these meetings started, but what is going on here? Germany looked around the conference room to see everybody except the Slavic and Baltic nations crowded around the blonde superpower. Not really feeling up to throwing people out of his way to ask the stupid nation what was going on, Germany walked straight up to Russia, something that most nations wouldn't even dare to do but hey, he and Russia had a mutual agreement. They had agreed when Germany was trying to take over the world that they wouldn't go to war with each other, not if they could help it anyway.

"Russia, do you know whats going on here?" the German asked like it was a normal thing to talk Russia.

"America has a list of the funniest countries in the world, apparently he's first on the list, so he decided to show everybody." the Russian's smile faded a bit and he frowned sightly. "I was third to last, right ahead of you and Turkey." The he grinned. "But then again, why do you need humor when you have vodka. Vodka is much better, _da_?" the German didn't reply, instead he walked away from the giant Slavic nation and took another look around, France and England were arguing about something, Prussia was messing with Austria and Hungary was about ready to kill him, Italy was making pasta, Romano was cursing out Spain, China was trying to sell food to everyone, Japan was snapping pictures like crazy, Greece was sleeping sitting up, and there was whats-his-face over there. This was chaos, they would have been half way through the meeting by now. He needed to fix this and he needed to fix it now. He walked straight through the crowd and up to America, he caused all of this to begin with.

"Alright everybody, back to your seats! We've got a meeting!" Germany didn't scream it so much as his voice projected through out the whole room, silencing everyone there. " Everyone take your seats and we'll start the meeting." now using his normal voice.

France had stopped arguing with England stopping in the middle of a sentence about the Brits' mother being a good lay, Hungary had froze mid frying pan swing at Prussia, Italy kept making pasta, not really listening to Germany as always, Romano had stopped yelling at Spain and was now muttering something about 'potato eating bastards', China was no longer trying to sell food and his workers were taking down the china town in the back of the room that he had set up, Greece was still sleeping, Japan had put his camera away, and whats-his-face was still where he was petting his polar bear, Kuma-whats-its-name.

There was silence in the room, nobody moved, nobody wanted to move. Then America busted out laughing.

"Aww Germany's just mad that he was second to last on the list!" that got the whole world laughing at Germany even Turkey, who was last on the list. Germany face palmed, he gave up! And he really needed a beer. He'd just have to reschedule this meeting, since its obvious nothing was going to happen here today. He sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands, trying to wipe the stress from himself. He felt a hand on his back. Looking up, Germany saw that it was Italy. The Italian smiled.

"Do you want some pasta?" He asked holding out a plate.

"_Ja_, I will have some." he took the plate and a fork that Italy always seems to have with him in case he needs to eat pasta and dug in. As he was eating Prussia and his 'awesome self' showed up.

"Hey, West." the younger German looked up at his brother. The albino held out a beer. "You look like you need it, _mein bruder._" he gave Germany the beer before he was dragged away. Hungary, apparently wasn't done with him, she had a brand new frying pan. Germany popped open his beer and took a long drink. Then for the first time in a long, long time, he laughed. Just laughed and laughed and laughed. It felt good to let loose every once in a while, like his brother always told him, hes too serious all the time. So he would enjoy this silliness now and have a good time with his friends, but tomorrow is business.

Translations:

_French-_

_Amérique = America_

_Espagne = Spain_

_German-_

_Ja = Yes_

_mein bruder = My brother_

_Russian-_

_Da = Yes_

**Well I liked how it turned out. First hetalia story I bothered to finish, I'm quite proud of myself. Reviews give me confidence and make me write more stuff, so do it and it'll make me smile.**


End file.
